


Back to Normal

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Series: Adaar's Adoration - DAI Ficlets [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra Pentaghast - Freeform, Inquisitor Herah Adaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Sera takes down her first dragon.





	Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DA Drunk Writing Circle on 3/16/17. Prompt: any characters, "I don't know I can go back to whatever 'normal' is."

“Watch out, she’s coming down!”

A wall of ice encased the dragon’s front feet and the great beast screamed, struggling against the spell. Sera’s heart raced in her chest as she lined up another shot, her arrow flying true and embedding in its scaley face.

“Gotcha, you bugger!” She released arrow after arrow into its hide until it finally wrenched free, spewing a long lick of flame over the earth. “Bull!” Sera screamed as the massive man ran _toward_ the damned beast instead of away. “You friggin’ _idiot!_

He shouted and hauled his greataxe over his head, the blade biting deeply into the dragon’s leg as it leapt across the field. The beast stumbled and the man laughed.

Bull _laughed!_

“Andraste’s frilly knickers!” Sera dove out of the path of a fireball but was too slow, too distracted by Bull’s antics to notice its arrival. She didn’t have to look down to know it burnt the shite out of her leg. She panted as she rolled to her back; maybe if she played dead she could avoid its attention. With trembling fingers she worked the ties of her potions belt, retrieving a small glass flask from its padded pocket. The elfroot potion made her head swim as she flooded her belly with the swirly liquid.

She could hear Her Ladybits screaming, but when she panicked and turned to find her, the damn woman was _smiling_ as she rained lightning down on the dragon. Smiling! And laughing! What was it with Qunari and friggin’ dragons? Sera winced as she came to her feet again, the dragon safely a million feet away.

“Herah! Less happy, more _zappy!_ Kill the damn thing already!” She huffed and ran for her bow, the stupid thing having been flung from her hand when she dodged the fireball. Sera bent, groaned, and ran forward just in time to see both Herah and Iron Bull thrown back with a massive push of the dragon’s wings.

Her mind went dark at the sight. She pulled three arrows from her quiver and nocked them all into place, loosing them with a violent scream. Sera fired until she ran out of arrows, every release drawing her closer and closer to the giant fire-breathing lizard. Her last arrow she dipped in poison, the final attempt she could make to kill the thing.

“Get outta the way!” she shouted, pulling the bowstring to her cheek. Herah froze the dragon to the ground, its thrashing constrained by its icy prison, and her arrow gouged deep into the beast’s skull through its eye. With a shuddering scream to rend the mountains from the sky the dragon died, its massive head falling to the earth.

She could feel the ground tremble beneath her feet at the impact, shaking the bones beneath her skin as she approached cautiously.

Bull was the first to laugh. Or, at least, she hoped it was a laugh. He screamed and leapt into the air, dancing around the corpse, dropping his axe in his crowing. “Fuck yes! _Fuck yes!_ ” He whirled around to find her, his ecstatic expression not so different from bloodlust in the heat of battle. She was swept up in his arms and he friggin’ _tossed her up its back_ until she damn near straddled the thing’s neck.

“Three cheers for Sera, dragon killer extraordinaire!” Herah cried, shaking her staff above her head. Bull joined Herah’s enthusiastic screams, their voices carrying through the valley.  

From her vantage point Sera could see where Cassandra had narrowly avoided being crushed under the dragon’s body as it fell. though her shield had no such luck. The woman struggled to dislodge it from under the beast’s belly and soon gave up, rolling her shoulders back with a grunt. Cassandra looked up and met her eyes, and Sera almost swore there was something approving in the Seeker’s gaze.

Nah, she was probably just glad not to be dragon chow.

“The ladies are going to grab some soldiers to see about hacking this son-of-a-bitch up, do you want anything special when they take it apart?” Bull clamored up the dragon’s haunch to sit beside her.  “Shit, you’re shaking. Are you okay?”

Was she? Sera extended a hand and watched it tremble. “I, uh. That was... “

“Terrifying? Fucking awesome? A powerful lust for blood that can only be sated by dancing with the deadliest thing to walk the earth?”

“That was _fucking awesome._ Is it always like this?” Bull gave her a high-five, the slap stinging her much smaller hand. “I don’t know that I can go back to ‘normal’  life after this. Weird, innit?” She laughed, the terror finally cresting and leaving her buoyant, invincible. Her belly ached as she doubled over, the noises rushing out of her in wheezing hysterics. Nothing could scare her now. “Andraste’s tits, I brought down a friggin’ _dragon!_ ”

“Yeah, kid, you did good. Real good.” He heaved a satisfied sigh and kicked his heels into the dragon’s massive neck. “I hope Boss lets us bring its head back to Skyhold, we need more decoration in the Great Hall.”

Sera grinned, all teeth. “Can you imagine? Maybe we can rig it right over the door and watch the visiting arseholes piss their breeches!”

Iron Bull guffawed, pounding his leg as he fought for breath. “You know, Sera, you’d make a mighty fine Charger, if you wanted. I’d be damn proud to call you one of ours.”

She took a shaky breath. “Well, let’s see if I can stick an arrow in the eye of Corypheshit’s dragon before it eats us all and I just might take you up on that.”


End file.
